Raditz
|japanese = |abridger = |team = Saiyan Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza's Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Combatant |previous occupation = |partner = Vegeta Nappa |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Raditz's Arrival Landing Point |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Volume #17, Chapter #195 |anime debut = DBZ001 DBK001 |movie debut = |arc =Saiyan Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Bardock * Gine * Son Gokū * Chi-Chi * Son Gohan * Son Goten * Pan |techniques = *Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Behind! * Double Kikōha * Kikōha * Saturday Crash * Tail Attack |tools = * Fighting Jacket * Scouter |vehicles = * Round Spaceship }} was a pure-blooded Saiyan, who was one of the last surviving members of the Saiyan race. Raditz was a Combatant through entirety of his life and was the older brother of Son Gokū. Background Early Life as a Combatant Raditz was a combatant that was born to a low-level Saiyan warrior Bardock and Gine on Vegeta. In his adolescence he was enlisted as a combatant, something casual for the Saiyan race. He was paired with heir of the Saiyan royal family, prince Vegeta—under the command of Freeza's Army. Following their victory against their battle against extraterrestrial belligerents, on a undisclosed planet—Raditz receives an order to return to their home plant under Freeza's direct-orders. But in a act of defiance, Vegeta orders Raditz to ignore the order.Dragon Ball Minus, page 8 The reason they both escaped the soon-to-be destruction of their planet. Raditz did not appear to have much exposure to his younger brother, Kakarotto, as his best memory of the latter was when he was an infant''Dragon Ball'' chapter 195, page 16, but during some unidentified time he was notified by Gine of his younger brother's location, albeit misinformed of the reason he was sent away.Dragon Ball Minus, page 12 Adulthood After the destruction of planet Vegeta, Raditz continues to work as a combatant for Freeza's Army annexing planet by exterminating them of their sentient lifeforms, to barter them for high, luxurious fortunes for potential clients. Raditz unlike his comrade Vegeta was convinced that his former home world was obliterated by a giant meteor, that took the lives of the Saiyan race and sharing no suspicion or knowledge of the actual events that took place. However, he could have been simply going along with the cover story to avoid suspicion.Dragon Ball chapter 2, page 11 Raditz was partnered with the remnants of the Saiyan race, including his partners; Vegeta and Nappa. Before his arrival on Earth, Raditz along with his team members found a lucrative planet that was valuable with strong natives, that could potential overwhelmingly challenge the combat power of three Saiyan warriors. In his lapse of memory Raditz remembers about his brother and changes his designation towards Earth to recruit his younger brother that would tip the scales in their favor.Dragon Ball chapter 197, page 11 Personality Much unlike his brother and parents, Raditz displays the traits one would typically expect of a Saiyan. He is cruel, and sadistic, showcasing these attributes in the torture of his younger brother and kidnap and later attempted murder of his nephew. He also displays a cunning side, knowing to take advantage of Gokū's innocence, playing the younger Saiyan's emotions against him in order to get him to drop his guard, and attacking him the moment the time was right. He had immense pride in his Saiyan heritage, seeing his younger brother as besmirching their species with his innocence and for the fact that he not only failed to complete his 'mission', but had settled down among the Earthlings. He was also a very arrogant fighter, believing in his superior power over Gokū and Piccolo, constantly belittling both for their lack of strength in comparison to his own, especially when read by his Scouter. Rather uncharacteristically for a Saiyan, however, Raditz was shown to be a coward, and begged for his life in the face of death. He also was willing to kill Gohan purely because of the potential threat the boy could pose. Upon his descend to his chagrin he discovers that his sibling failed to carry-out, the original mission to exterminate the sentient lifeforms on the planet.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 4 In spite of his negative attributes, Raditz did show a slight positive side during his battle with his younger brother, asking that Gokū surrender and join him several times before simply giving up, and lamenting the latter's death after they were both hit by the Makankōsappō, whilst showing genuine grief and remorse for the way his brother died. Appearance Raditz's appearance differs vastly from his family. Unlike his younger brother, who mostly resembled their father, and inherited his soft facial features from their mother, Raditz's appearance deviated exclusively to his own. Especially in terms of physical attributes, he shares some traits such as the hardened outlook expressions akin of his father's. Raditz possesses long, barbed, black hair with a rooted widow's peak that bares similarities to Vegeta, a trait not seen in the rest of his family. Notably, his hair remained uniform to his body height throughout his life, as a Saiyan's hair never changes from the moment they are born. As a child, he was roughly the same height as Vegeta and had a less hardened outlook. As an adult, he staunchly towered over his younger brother, and possessed a notably more muscular physique, than that of Gokū. Also arguably the most physically built of any male Saiyan seen besides Nappa. As with all combatants in Freeza's army, Raditz wore a variation of the earlier models of the Fighting Jacket. His consisted of is consisted of black breastplate with yellow shoulder guards, matching color wristbands, crotch guards, and boots, and white straps on his arms and legs. Additionally, he wore black bottoms to go with the Jacket. His tail was wrapped around his waist. Abilities Raditz is an incredibly powerful warrior, who upon his character's introduction was said to possess the Fighting Strength of 1200.Dragon Ball chapter 212, page 2 He is a combatant for the Freeza Army, and as one of the last surviving Saiyans. He has the capability to subjugate worlds. With his ability he showed to be a very tricky fighter, who fights intelligently due to his ability to take control with his gargantuan power. He also showcased to use his experience in battle, where he was able to predict the actions of his opponents. This was evident in his battle against Earth's strongest fighters, each of which were extraordinary, exceptional power that both possessed stronger capability than that of the God of their planet. Both of which were powerful martial-artists, who competed in Earth's finals of the 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai; such as the likes of Son Gokū and Piccolo. His battle awareness was shown to be incredibly sharpened, as he showed the capability of creating various false-openings, such as using himself as a decoy to bait his opponents to lure them into his attacks. This seems to be achieved even under the handicap of his opponents having more in numbers. Transformations As a Saiyan, he naturally possessed the ability to transform into a Great Monkey during a full moon or when exposed to some other source of Bruits Waves, such as from a Power Ball. Part II Saiyan Arc The arrival of the Saiyan warrior occurred approximately age 761, where Raditz concludes his search for a mysterious warrior named Kakarotto. His journey led Raditz to the planet Earth.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 2 Raditz exits his Round Space and has an encounter with an inhabitant, who also was surveilling the crash site. To his chagrin, Raditz realises that sentient life on Earth still thrives.Dragon Ball chapter 195, pages 3-4 Just then, the farmer piques the interest of Raditz. Raditz is questioned by the farmer, requesting his identity, whilst pointing his firearm nervously, directed towards Raditz. Raditz uses his Scouter to read a combat strength of five from the belligerent. Concluding the threat level of the farmer is low, Raditz confronts him without worry. The farmer persists that Raditz halt to no avail. The farmer on impulse shoots his firearm at the extraterrestrial. Raditz with his overwhelming power stops the bullet in its tracks by simply catching it his hand.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 5 Raditz then proceeds to place the bullet on his thumb and flicks it, grazing the farmer in the shoulder, dropping him to the ground. Raditz in disappointment berates the inhabitants of the planet, until receiving a power reading from his scouter.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 6 From a distance of four-thousand and eighty, Raditz senses a life form with a great power and assumes it's Kakarotto. Raditz flies towards the direction leading him to a barren wasteland, where a sole individual was located.Dragon Ball chapter 195, pages 7-8 Raditz descends onto the and encounters someone — but it isn't Kakarotto. It was instead Piccolo, who asks on the purpose and reasoning behind their encounter and exactly what does Raditz inquire with himself. Raditz responses arrogantly noting their encounter is insignificant. The response angers Piccolo asking him if he came for the sole purpose of dying.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 9 Raditz intrigued by the persistence of Piccolo activates his scouter by pressing the input button to scan Piccolo's combat rating. After scanning the power of Piccolo, Raditz is unimpressed and tells Piccolo that he's no match for the likes of himself. The assertion creates a sense of tension, as Raditz unaffected by Piccolo's power continues to provoke him.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 10 Just then, Piccolo instantly uses a Ki Manipulation Technique to attack Raditz, directly with no effect on the mysterious Saiyan warrior. Raditz unaffected by Piccolo's attack promptly tells him to prepare himself for his attack, putting the great Piccolo in fear. Raditz promises him to show him a real testament of power.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 11 Just as Raditz was going to attack Piccolo his scouter receives a powerful signal, with greater power. Raditz in a flash ascends to the sky to get a better direction on the high power reading. Raditz determines that the distance of signal is located at the distance of twelve-thousand. The power was so notable that Raditz considers it the greatest on the planet and concludes that it’s the man he’s searching for Kakarotto. Raditz departs to conclude his search for the great power.Dragon Ball chapter 195, pages 12-13 Raditz begins close in on the great power that is moving at a high velocity and concludes the end of his search. Raditz senses that the power has halted its movements and continues to race over to the spot of the power.Dragon Ball chapter 196, page 5-6 Raditz arrives on Kame Island, terrifying Gokū with his combat strength alone. Calling Gokū "Kakarotto", he claims that Gokū looks like their father. Ignoring the entire group's confused utterances, Raditz inquires as to why the Earthlings are still alive. Kulilin recklessly approaches Raditz, but is attacked by the latter's tail, which shock Gokū thoroughly.Dragon Ball chapter 196, page 10-15 Seeing Gokū stunned by his extra appendage, Raditz believes Gokū has finally realized who he is. Gokū, however, remains clueless. Raditz, addressing him as Kakarotto still, asks if Gokū ever suffered a head blow — he admits that he did, and still has the scar to prove it. The Kame-Sennin reveals that Gohan did pick up an infant who was unruly and violent; when the infant suffered a violent head injury, he became placid. This infant was Gokū. Raditz is aghast to find this out, and declares that Gokū's people need his help. Gokū explains the odd feeling that Raditz gives him; the man states Gokū is one of Earth's humans — instead, he is a Saiyan, one of a mighty warrior race. To make it even more complicated, Raditz says he's Gokū's older brother. It doesn't make sense to Kulilin why Gokū would be on Earth if he was an alien. Raditz elaborates that Gokū's job was to exterminate the Earthlings, and that Saiyans do this by means of their job. Gokū was an infant, and thus sent to a weaker planet. According to Raditz, it's lucky that Earth possesses a moon — this confuses Gokū, and Raditz reveals a Saiyan can only show their true potential when the moon is full. Due to Gokū's perplexed state, Raditz realizes his younger brother has lost his tail, and is enraged. Despite Gokū's insistence that Raditz leave Earth, the Saiyan isn't deterred. Revealing their planet was destroyed by a meteor collision, he states their parents died in the destruction. Two others — Raditz team — also survived, and they've found a planet that necessitates Gokū's assistance. Gokū is disinclined to agree, but Raditz realizes the young boy is Gokū's son. Raditz crushes his brother easily, and kidnaps his nephew with the orders that Gokū must join him, and kill 100 Earthlings by tomorrow to prove it.Dragon Ball chapter 197, pp. 1-15 Raditz reiterates his terms, and tells the others that his comrades will be there after conquering their current planet to exterminate the Earthlings. His nephew in tow, he abandons his brother and takes flight.Dragon Ball chapter 198, pp. 1-4 Having returned to his ship, Raditz is assailed by his nephew's crying. Irritated, he locks the boy in his spacecraft, and goes to hunt for food. His Scouter alerts him, however, to a ridiculous combat strength — Gohan, with 710. Raditz, however, decides it's malfunctioning.Dragon Ball chapter 199, pp. 2-3 Yet, his Scouter picks up two new combat strengths, and one of them is identical to Kakarotto. Deciding that it has to be malfunctioning, Raditz is shocked to see his younger brother descend from the sky. He realizes that this means the Scouter isn't broken, and the combat strength reading from Gohan might be accurate. He sees Piccolo, and realizes Gokū and Piccolo have joined forces for the sake of fighting him. When Gokū won't tell Raditz how he found him, Raditz asks why he's there. Gokū states the obvious — he wants his son back, and denounces both the Saiyan race, and Raditz as his brother. Gokū and Piccolo remove their weighted clothing, and Raditz notes their increased combat strength. Despite this, he's confident in his superiority. Declaring Gokū to be a disgrace to their family, Raditz rushes the two, using his speed to attack them from behind. Impressed by their defences, he awards them with information; the two Saiyans he calls comrades are stronger than he is.Dragon Ball chapter 199, pp. 5-14 .]] Laughing, Raditz lords the hopelessness of their situation over his brother and Piccolo. When Gokū demands to know where his son is, Raditz says he locked him in his spacecraft due to incessant crying. His brother declares to Gohan that he will save him; Raditz finds this even more amusing, as they can't do a thing once he kills them. His opponents rush him, but the Saiyan handles them with ease. He anticipates their rear attack, striking them with ease before they can make contact. Taking to the skies, he releases his trademark Double Kikōha. Piccolo and Gokū avoid it, but Raditz takes to Gokū's back, kicking his younger brother into the dirt. At the sight of Piccolo having lost his arm, Raditz laughs madly, secure in his coming victory.Dragon Ball chapter 200, pp. 1-14 .]] As Gokū and Piccolo discuss a plan, Raditz urges them to simply give up and accept their death. He's surprised to see how casual they're taking the situation, even laughing. Gokū rushes his elder brother alone, but with just one of them, Raditz has an even easier time of the battle. When the younger Saiyan leaps into the air and begins to charge his Kamehameha. To Raditz's shock, Gokū's combat strength skyrockets to 924, and Piccolo's jumped to 1030 and rising. Raditz avoids the Kamehameha, Gokū bends the blast. Raditz stops the blast with relative ease, and tosses a blast towards Gokū in response. Rushing towards his fallen brother, he aims to kill him; his Scouter tips him off to Piccolo's startling battle strength of 1330. As he's shocked to realize that the duo can manipulate their combat strength, Piccolo releases the Makankōsappō towards him.Dragon Ball chapter 201, pp. 1-14 Seeing the Makankōsappō, Raditz manages to avoid the technique, his Combat Jacket suffering the majority of the damage in his stead. Piccolo is utterly terrified at Raditz's speed, but the technique was enough to make Raditz believe he should get serious. Preparing a Kikōha to kill Piccolo, Raditz feels his strength leave his body, and turns to see a surprise — Gokū has grabbed his tail. Raditz begs Gokū for mercy, promising to leave the planet if Gokū would simply release him. His younger brother relents, and Raditz completely floors Gokū, mocking him for his mercy. Torturing Gokū with ease, Raditz goads Piccolo into attempting another blast, but the man refuses, knowing Raditz would just dodge it. His Scouter picks up a powerful combat strength, and Raditz sees a young Gohan burst out of the spacecraft.Dragon Ball chapter 202, pp. 1-14 Gohan rushes out of the spacecraft, furious at his uncle for hurting his father. Raditz is shocked to see him with a combat strength of 1307. The boy rushes him, landing a powerful headbutt that stuns Raditz. The adult Saiyan is furious, and knocks Gohan aside. Despite Gokū's pleas that his son be spared, Raditz retorts that Gohan has more power than even he does, but he will kill him before he can learn to use it and send Gokū to join him. In a bid to save his son, Gokū catches Raditz in a Pinioning hold. Completely caught and weakened by his nephew's strike, Raditz can no longer move; Gokū refuses to release him, and Piccolo releases a Makankōsappō at the pair of brothers.Dragon Ball chapter 203, pp. 1-14 The Pinioning Makankōsappō combination pierces Gokū and Raditz, leaving the adult Saiyan furious at his demise. He commends his younger brother for his sacrifice, however, but when Piccolo tells him that Dragon Balls will revive Gokū, he transmits the information to his comrades in space. With his dying words, he inform Gokū and Piccolo that his comrades will arrive in the Earth equivalent of a year, believing they will revive him with the Dragon Balls; Piccolo, enraged at his subsequent mockery, kills him.Dragon Ball chapter 204, pp. 1-7 In the Afterworld, Raditz tried to resist being sent to Hell, despite being only a Soul, but was nevertheless sentenced below.Dragon Ball chapter 205, pp. 8 In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Android Arc After the portal of Hell was opened Raditz was among the many warriors that were showcased escaping back onto the Earth. Raditz was seen using his Air Dance Technique, after this point he was no longer shown, and most likely was defeated and sent back to Hell with the rest. As the series concluded this conflict with the help of the Dragon Team. Battles Here are a list of battles that has been involved in within the span of the series: *Invasion of Shirt *Farmer versus Raditz *Piccolo versus Raditz *Kulilin versus Raditz *Son Gokū versus Raditz *Son Gokū and Piccolo versus Raditz Trivia * Raditz's Japanese name is a pun on the word radisshu, or in English. * Raditz is the only male member of Gokū's family not to be voiced by in the original Japanese dubs. * In the early video games, Raditz's techniques are named after days of the week. * Raditz's hair is roughly the same length as a Super Saiyan 3. * In the Arabic dub of Dragon Ball Z, Raditz mentions that he and Gokū had a sister when explaining planet Vegeta's destruction. * In the FUNimation dub, Raditz was erroneously stated to move "faster than the speed of light" (as the Makankōsappō was stated to move at the speed of light). In the original Japanese and the manga, it was merely remarked on that his speed was ridiculous to dodge the technique. Quotes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Combatant Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Villains